Somwhere in Tokyo
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Rei is afraid that Kai dosen't love him so he attampts suicide and is declined to enter heaven or hell. he is to stay on earth. Man I suck! KR Forever!


Somewhere in Tokyo

SG: Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story and for even reading it. This is a special for Christmas, but it's twisted.

**WARNINGS:** BoyXboy relationship and a suicide attempt! **ATTEMPT!! Rei dose not die!!! I repeat: Rei DOSE NOT DIE!!**

If you review then thank Ra! Good or bad reviews will be gratefully accepted but if they're really bad and asks of me to delete it then… OK! smiles I'm insane…

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere in Tokyo

Rei's POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A beautiful apartment, stained with some sins as others would say but love is love… 'I love him yet I'm afraid. Afraid that if I tell him that I love him he will reject me; what dose one do? What if he dose love me? Then everything will be all right. But what if he actually doesn't I don't know what I'll do!

I've decided. If I can't feel love then is it worth living a life with no love? I love him so much that I'll die for him; silently he won't know this ever happened. He will never know that I love him…' I thought as I waited silently for the house to empty.

Tyson and Max –who have been going out for two years now- are going to the movies, Kenny and Hilary decided to go run some errands for the team like shopping and gathering blade parts, Kai –my love- he disappeared at the creak of dawn.

I was so deep in thought I didn't see Max come up to me with a worried face; he gently shook me, I snapped out of my train of thoughts and smiled. His worried face increased but sadly I didn't see, "Max is there something you wanted to tell me?" he nodded and finally spoke.

"Rei, I'm worried about you. You have been so quiet and you hardly slept in months, and you barely eat much. Rei you are like my brother, and I'm just so worried about you." Tears were started to trail down his face, this clicked something in my heart. "Maxie… I promise, that this will all end soon I promise that I'll eat better and I'll take some sleeping pills so I could sleep at night. Just for you… so stop crying and smile; Tyson would not want to force you to go out when you are not happy."

Max smiled and gave me a hug; I hugged him back and he smiled and left the room and I heard Tyson asking how it went and Max laughed and then I heard the door shut. It was now or never…

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Normal POV.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Rei picked up his cell phone and his notebook and a rose that Max gave to him a few days before. 'Max is always so nice to me so is Tyson and Kai, but Max is like my brother; I'm just friends with Tyson and I love Kai as a lover… I gotta draw my thoughts otherwise I'll creak!'

Rei made his way out of the room and into the deathly silent hallway, when he made it to the stairway and went up. "The gym might be the best place to be alone." In the construction of this building they forgot the gym and decided to place it on the roof at the last minute…

When Rei arrived at the gym he noticed that here as well was deathly silent. He climbed out the window and laid down on the cement, a minute later got up and steadily sat on the rail and took out a pen from his pocket and opened up his notebook.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rei's POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I've been working so hard on writing my thoughts that on the fifth ring of my cell phone I snapped out of my thoughts and made a dive of it. "Hello?!" I asked. I heard a sigh, a sigh of relief, "Rei! Where the hell are you? I've been calling for the pass ten minutes! You know how worried I am?!" it was Kai.

My face faltered and my voice became dazed. "I'm sorry, I'll be down in ten minutes…" I hung up my phone and closed my book and jumped back into the gym. Before I could make my next move the door swung open to reveal Kai, Max and Tyson.

Max ran to my side and gave me a hug; "Rei please, please tell us next time where you're going. Kai wouldn't stop pacing he was so worried." Max laughed; I pulled away and ran out the room; I was so stupid! While I was running I didn't even see my notebook drop!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Normal POV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Max was about to run after Rei but Tyson decided to hold him back, Kai picked up the book and gasped. The paged opened to a page where Rei and himself were holding each other a simple yet beautiful embrace. "Rei…" was all Kai could say.

The three of them got back to their room, not knowing what awaited them on the other side of the door… When Kai opened the door he screamed the only name his mind was seeing: "REI!!"

The room was bathed in blood –who knew that slitting your wrists could make you bleed so much- and in the middle of the room was Rei who had a knife close to him; Kai zoomed over to Rei's side and lifted his head gently into his lap. "Rei?!" he tenderly shook Rei.

"Rei please… please wake up!" Rei's eyes slowly opened and he whispered, "Kai did you look in my book?" Kai guiltily nodded and Rei continued his talk, "All those pictures speak the truth. I love you… I was just afraid to tell you how much you mean to me…" Kai shouted, "You fool! Don't you even think of leaving me here! You don't even know how I feel about you! I LOVE YOU REI!!!!"

Rei smiled and closed his eyes, "You're right Kai, I am a fool…" Rei slowly stopped breathing… "REI!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A woman in a white al-fit walked over to a pacing Kai, a crying Max and Tyson; "Mr. Rei Kon is awake, please follow me to his room." The three of them nodded and walked closely with the nurse and made it to a room number 231.

The nurse opened the door to the room and Rei was lying on the bed with his eyes focused on the door; Max ran over to Rei's side and gave him a hug while Tyson was by Rei's side placing roses in a vase on the desk near the bed. Kai then walked to the left side of the room and grabbed Rei's hand.

Max saw this and pulled Tyson out of the room and closed the door; "Kai… I-I…" Kai placed a finger and Rei's mouth silencing him; "Rei you ever scare me like that again and I will kill you." Kai came closer to Rei and gave him a kiss; with Rei's strength he had left he kissed back…

They both parted after a moment and they both said at the same time: "I love you."

Owari

SG: I know, I know: very bad but it's a gift for my friend Kai since it's Christmas and all so there!! That's her name! Anyway thank you again for reading this dumb fic and for even clicking on it once again. Ja Ne!


End file.
